parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing World of Gumball/Spyro the Dragon (Gumball the Cat) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Gumball as Spyro *Darwin as Sparx *Mr. Small as Cleetus *Harold Wilson as Lindar *Mr. Gaylord Robinson as Zeke *Pops (from Regular Show) as Astor *Larry as Nestor *Bandage Paramedic #1 as Delbin *Bandage Paramedic #2 as Devlin *Doughnut Sheriff as Tomas *Thomas (from Regular Show) as Argus *Cinnamon Bun (from Adventure Time) as Magnus *Skips (from Adventure Time) as Andor *Muscleman (from Regular Show) as Oswin *Mordecai (from Regular Show) as Bruno *Rigby (from Regular Show) as Cosmos *Gary as Alvar *Hobo as Thor *Mr. Rex as Titan *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Trondo *Marvin as Asher *Santa Claus as Enzo *Mario (from Mario) as Gildas *Luigi (from Mario) as Gavin *Frank Heffley (from DAWOK) as Alban *Garfield (from Garfield) as Darius *Glenn Quagmire (from Family Guy) as Gunnar *Mr. Happy (from Mr. Men) as Nevin *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack the Pirate) as Zantor *Vitruvius (from The Lego Movie) as Ivor *Joe Swanson (from Family Guy) as Ulric *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Ragnar *High Five Ghost (from Regular Show) as Conan *Jake (from Adventure Time) as Copano *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Isaak *Barney Gumble (from The Simpsons) as Sadiki *Principal Skinner (from The Simpsons) as Lutalo *Brian Griffin (from Family Guy) as Halvor *Robert Jebediah Freeman (from The Boondocks) as Altair *Benson (from Regular Show) as Boris *Batman (from The Lego Movie) as Bakari *Benny (from The Lego Movie) as Zane *Moonchild Cornellie as Todor *Chicken Waiter as Useni *Hank as Kasiya *George as Obasi *Steve as Rosco *Patrick Fitzgerald as Baruti *Donald as Boldar *Floppy Disk as Mazi *Cleveland Brown (from Family Guy or Cleveland Show) as Claude *Astronaut #1 (from Regular Show) as Jed *Astronaut #2 (from Regular Show) as Lyle *Wario (from Mario) as Lateef *Waluigi (from Mario) as Damon *Bo Jackson (from ProStars) as Apara *Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Maximos *Shaggy (from Scooby Doo) as Jarvis *Fred (from Scooby Doo) as Eldrid *Wreck It-Ralph (from Wreck It-Ralph) as Bubba *Bad Strong (from Homestar Runner) as Mudada *Tom Tucker (from Family Guy) as Bob the Interviewer *Death (from Regular Show) as Toasty *Joao Diga as Doctor Shemp *Julius Oppenheimer Jr. as Blowhard *Robot Suitcase (from Tonic Trouble) as Metalhead *Lord Buisness/President (from The Lego Movie) as Jacques *Godzilla (from Godzilla) as Gnasty Gnorc *Molly as Elora *Rocky as Hunter *Mrs. Margaret Robinson as Bianca *Tobias as Professor *Pollie as Zoe *Sussie as Inventor Droid *Bobert as Logistic Droid *William as Sgt. James Byrd *Rachel as Stella *Richard as Moneybags *Sal Left Thumb as Ripto *Carlton and Troy as Crush and Gulp *Kenneth as Colossus Yeti *Tina as The Sorceress *Nicole as Sheila *Principal Brown as Bentley *Masami as Princess Ami *Carrie as Queen Finny *Anton as Agent 9 *Ocho as Fisher *Juke as George the Snow Leopard *Pantsbully as Master Chef *Greg Heffley (from DOAWK) as Sebastian *Rowley Jefferson (from DOAWK) as Stanley *Rodrick Heffley (from DOAWK) as Otto *Yoshi (from Mario) as Bartholomew *Idaho as Hydrar *Colin and Felix as Handel and Greta *Carmen's Father as Foreman Bud *Malvin and Malcom (from DOAWK) as Ooga and Mr. Bones *Eddy (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Crazy Ed *Rob as Buzz *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Spike *Stinkmeaner (from The Boondocks) as Scorch *Reaper as Bombo *Bluto (from Popeye) as Bluto the Rhynoc *Scythe as Sleepyhead *Banana Joe as Blink *Anais as Ember *Karen as Mrs. Shoutfire *Manny Heffley (from DOAWK) as Flame *Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as Red *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Wally *Kermit the Frog (from The Muppets) as Fredneck *Miss Simian as Ineptune *Carmen and Alan as Tara Croft and Gus *Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear (from We Bare Bears) as Bibby, Pete, and Bobby *Hector as Mammoth *Penny as Cynder *Dragon Penny as Evil Cynder *The Viruses, Anton Clones, Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creatures as Egg Thieves, Gnorcs, Rhynocs, Apes, Grubblins, Pirates, and Elite Enemies *Optimus Prime (from Transformers) as Ignitus *Jazz (from Transformers) as Volteer *Ironhide (from Transformers) as Cyril *Ratchet (from Transformers) as Terrador *Mr. and Mrs. Senicourt as Sparx's Parents *Ice King (from Adventure Time) as Ice King *Shrek (from Shrek) as Kane *Frogfish (from The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Stone Sentinel *Cuphead (from Cuphead) as Mole-Yair *Mugman (from Cuphead) as Exhumor *Doc Hopper (from The Mupper Movie) as The Conductor *Drago Bludvist (from HTTYD 2) as Electric King *Starscream (from Transformers) as Assassin *Joe (from Tom Sawyer) as Arborick *Sly and Gobbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventure) as Scratch and Sniff *Creeper (from Scooby Doo) as Skabb *General Grevious (from Star Wars) as Executioner *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as The Chronicler *Evil Emperor Zug (from Toy Story 2) as Gaul *Sensei Wu (from NinjaGo) as Mason *Cujo (from Cujo) as Golem *Bear (from Balto) as Destroyer *Megatron (from Transformers) as Malefor Gallery Gumball watterson season 3.png|Gumball as Spyro Darwin watterson season 3.png|Darwin as Sparx Mr small.png|Mr. Small as Cleetus HaroldTransStand dark.png|Harold Wilson as Lindar Gaylord as Polokus.png|Mr. Gaylord Robinson as Zeke Pops_character.png|Pops as Astor LarryS2Image.png|Larry as Nestor TheBandagethings.png|Bandage Paramedics as Delbin and Devlin Doughnuts.png|Doughnut Sheriff as Tomas Thomas_render.png|Thomas as Argus Mr_Cinnamon.png|Cinnamon Bun as Magnus Skips.jpg|Skips as Andor Muscleman.jpg|Muscleman as Oswin Mordecai As Scott Summers Cyclops.png|Mordecai as Bruno Rigby the Raccoon.jpg|Rigby as Cosmos Gary_Hedge.png|Gary as Alvar HoboDVD.png|Hobo as Thor Mr. Rex as Al Infermo.png|Mr. Rex as Titan Peter Griffin.png|Peter Griffin as Trondo Marvin_s2.png|Marvin as Asher Santa_Claus.png|Santa Claus as Enzo Mario-0.png|Mario as Gildas Luigi.png|Luigi as Gavin Gregs_grumpy_dad.png|Frank Heffley as Alban Garfield in Garfield's Feline Fantasies.jpg|Garfield as Darius Quagmire.png|Glenn Quagmire as Gunnar Mr. Happy.jpg|Mr. Happy as Nevin Mad jack the pirate by albert238391-d5ndubs.png|Mad Jack as Zantor Vivitrius.png|Vitruvius as Ivor 190px-Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Ulric Burk as The Big Fish..png|Burk as Ragnar High Five Ghost as Hardrox.png|High Five Ghost as Conan Jake chasing 1.png|Jake as Copano Homer Simpson 2006.png|Homer Simpson as Isaak Barney Gumble.png|Barney Gumble as Sadiki The Simpsons Principal Skinner.png|Principal Skinner as Lutalo Brian Griffin in Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin The Untold Story.jpg|Brian Griffin as Halvor Robert Freeman.jpg|Robert Jebediah Freeman as Altair Benson As Sergeant Jed.png|Benson as Boris Batman As Manny.png|Batman as Bakari Mr Benny as Globs.png|Benny as Zane MrCorneilleModel_Pixelated.png|Moonchild Corneille as Todor MrChickenWaiter.png|Chicken Waiter as Useni Hank (Gumball).jpg|Hank as Kasiya IMG_0835.png|George as Obasi The_Extras_7.png|Steve as Rosco Patrick_Fitzgerald_S1.png|Patrick Fitzgerald as Baruti PlaidOldManPic.png|Donald as Boldar Floppy_disk.png|Floppy Disk as Mazi Cleveland Brown-1-.png|Cleveland Brown as Claude S6E24.307_Astronauts_in_a_Space_Station.png|Astronauts as Jed and Lyle Wario and Waluigi as Henchman 800 & 1000.png|Wario and Waluigi as Lateef and Damon Mr Bo Jackson as Crunch Bandicoot.png|Bo Jackson as Apara Scooby-doo-zombie-island-disneyscreencaps.com-2560.jpg|Scooby Doo as Maximos Shaggy Rogers in The New Scooby Doo Movies.jpg|Shaggy as Jarvis Fred Jones in Scooby Doo, Where Are You.jpg|Fred as Eldrid Wreck-It Ralph smashes vanellopes kart.png|Wreck It-Ralph as Bubba 180px-neweststrongmad.png|Strong Bad ad Mudada Tom-tucker-family-guy-4.09.jpg|Tom Tucker as Bob the Interviewer Mr. Death as Salesman.png|Death as Toasty FatherHand.png|Joao Diga as Doctor Shemp Mr. Bomb Guy as Ninjaws.png|Julius Oppenheimer Jr. as Blowhard Robosuitcase (Tonic Trouble).jpg|Robosuitcase as Metalhead (Credit Goes To Lagrogne) Lord Business as Mr. Dark.png|Lord Buisness/President as Jacques Godzilla 2002.jpg|Godzilla as Gnasty Gnorc MollyCollinsModel.png|Molly as Elora Rocky (Season 3).png|Rocky as Hunter Margaret Robinson as Razorwife.png|Mrs. Margaret Robinson as Bianca Tobias as Tarayzan.png|Tobias as Professor Penny's_sisCrop.png|Pollie as Zoe Sussiebeautiful.png|Sussie as Inventor Droid Mr Bobert as Brainox.png|Bobert as Logistic Droid William as Bzzit (Mozzy).png|William as Sgt. James Byrd Rachel as Firefly.png|Rachel as Stella Richard watterson season 3.png|Richard as Moneybags Salleftthumb.PNG|Sal Left Thumb as Ripto Mr Carlton as Axel.png|Carlton Troy as Foutch.png|and Troy as Crush and Gulp Kenneth as Big Mama.png|Kenneth as Yeti TinaS2.png|Tina as The Sorceress Nicole watterson season 3.png|Nicole as Sheila 200px-Nigel brown-1-.png|Principal Brown as Bentley Masami as Tily.png|Masami as Princess Ami Mrs Carrie as Barbara.png|Carrie as Queen Finny AntonS2.png|Anton as Agent 9 S2Ocho.png|Ocho as Fisher Juke.png|Juke as George the Snow Leopard PantsbullySeason2.png|Pantsbully as Master Chef The-Diary-of-a-wimpy-kid-Greg.jpg|Greg Heffley as Sebastian Rowley_stand.png|Rowley Jefferson as Stanley Rodrick_Heffley_(headshot).jpg|Rodrick Heffley as Otto Yoshi.png|Yoshi as Bartholomew Idaho.png|Idaho as Hydrar Mr. Colin.png|Colin Mr. Felix.png|and Felix as Handel and Greta Mr_Carmens_Dad.png|Carmen's Father as Foreman Bud Malvin&Malcolm.png|Malvin and Malcolm as Ooga and Mr. Bones A-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6822463-1139-821.jpg|Eddy as Crazy Ed Season_3_Rob.png|Rob as Buzz Dr ivo robotnik by lordorga-d6ubk4k.png|Dr. Robotnik as Spike Stinkmeaner as Ripper Roo.png|Stinkmeaner as Scorch GrimReaperPointing.png|Reaper as Bombo Mr Bluto as Mr. Stone.png|Bluto as Bluto the Rhynoc Rat_TLesson.png|Scythe as Sleepyhead Mr Banana Joe as Joe.png|Banana Joe as Blink Anais Watterson.jpg|Anais as Ember Karen_S3.png|Karen as Mrs. Shoutfire Manny_Heffley_better.jpg|Manny Heffley as Flame Bowser super Mario.png|Bowser Koopa as Red Mr. Krabs-0.jpg|Mr. Krabs as Wally Kermit the Frog200.jpg|Kermit the Frog as Fredneck Miss Simian as Daisy.png|Miss Simian as Ineptune S2Carmen.png|Carmen Alan S2.png|and Alan as Tara Croft and Gus Hector as Umber.png|Hector as Mammoth Penny fitzgerald unshelled by darkelectricknightx-d7zovaf.jpg|Penny as Cynder Shl72.png|Dragon Penny as Evil Cynder NotDatvirus.png|The Viruses, The Anton Clones.png|Anton Clones, Worldcreatures.png|and Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creatures as Egg Thieves, Gnorcs, Rhynocs, Apes, Grubblins, Pirates, and Elite Enemies Optimus Prime.jpg|Optimus Prime as Ignitus Jazz_2007.jpg|Jazz as Volteer No400px-Movie_Ironhide_promorender2.jpg|Ironhide as Cyril Movie_Ratchet_promorender.jpg|Ratchet as Terrador S5E06_The_Choices_42.png|Mr. and Mrs. Senicourt as Sparx's Parents Ice King as Grolem 13.png|Ice King as Ice King Shrek in Shrek.jpg|Shrek as Kane SBSPTM_Anglerfish3.png|Frogfish as Stone Sentinel Mr_Cuphead_prst.jpg|Cuphead as Mole-Yair Mugman (from Cuphead) as Droopy.jpg|Mugman as Exhumor No-5049-13104.gif|Doc Hopper as The Conductor Drago bludvist.jpg|Drago Bludvist as Electric King starscream_wallpaper_by_not_assassin.jpg|Starscream as Assassin Injurin' Joe.jpg|Joe as Arborick Noddy goblins sly gobbo.jpg|Sly and Gobbo as Scratch and Sniff The Creeper.png|Creeper as Skabb 229469-131874-general-grievous.jpg|General Grevious as Executioner Officer Dibble.jpg|Officer Dibble as The Chronicler Evil Emperor Zurg.jpg|Evil Emperor Zurg as Gaul Lego ninjago sensei wu png by smiley145-d50sjj5.png|Sensei Wu as Mason transformers-the-last-knight-megatron-statue-prime1-studio-903070-12.jpg|Megatron as Malefor Category:Daniel Pineda